The Fantasy Future
by Ventus-Data
Summary: In the land where humans are extinct and a new species, neko's and inu's and all sorts of animal-humans that you could think of, have rosen along with menacing monsters, beasts of the unknown. Princess Tsuki of Hokkaido has to make a journey for the sake of her kingdom! yeah, yeah, sucky sum, good story. please review!


**I own these characters, please do not use these characters or the plot without my permission. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

In the land where humans are extinct and a new species, neko's and inu's and all sorts of animal-humans that you could think of, have rosen along with menacing monsters, beasts of the unknown.

Kingdoms have grown with rulers of their own and wars and battles of their own.

Princesses and princes have been used as symbols of peace between kingdoms, given to marry each other to keep bonds with each other.

The newest princess, Princess Tsuki of Hokkaidō, the richest region in Japan as of this time, has been offered to Prince Kanai of Kyūshū.

This...is where our story begins...

* * *

"Princess Tsuki-sama! Please! Come down from there!" the maid of the princess called as she looked up at the white neko in the tree.

The princess with short hair the color of snow with bells tied onto the sides of her square hair, and eyes the shape of the moon. Blue eyes. Beautiful, vibrant, blue eyes. The most beautiful neko in all of her town. Everybody adores her. The princess had a graceful, blue dress, with a white scarf hanging over her shoulders and under her arms. Her best friend is a white bunny, Pyonsuke, which he's usually found on Princess Tsuki's shoulder.

The short, white haired princess flicked her cat ears and waved her tail as she jumped down from the sakura tree, personally planted from the King, her father.

"Oh, Fusa-san. You worry too much. If you keep worrying like this, you'll end up with marks in the middle of your forhead," Princess Tsuki smiled, poking the maid's forhead, being careful to not to scratch her with her claw.

She turned around and pet Pyonsuke. "Come on, Fusa-san, let's go meet with the king."

"O-oh! Yes! Princess Tsuki-sama, wait!" Fusa ran after the princess, making sure not to trip on any of the guiding stones.

They walked into the big hall to meet with the princess's father.

Princess Tsuki and Fusa both bowed to the brown king. "Good morning, your majesty," they both greeted.

"Ah, Princess Tsuki, my darling," said the king as he stood up. He handed the queen a hand and guided her up. "I have a message for you from Kyūshū."

"Yes, Father," Princess Tsuki nodded. "What is it?"

The King hesitated and looked at the purple Queen. "Erm, my darling, the letter they sent was, um, how should I put this..."

The queen stepped in. "Honey, what your father is trying to say is that you have to marry Prince Kanai or...they'll...they'll..." she put her head on the king's shoulder as if saying it would break her heart.

Princess Tsuki was close to tears. "But...But i'm too young... I'm only 16!" she yelled and stormed out.

"P-princess Tsuki-sama!" Fusa exclaimed in alarm. She was about to run after her but the Queen stopped her, putting her hand on her.

"Fusa-san, let her go. She needs to recollect this since it's all too soon," the Queen smiled kindly to Fusa. "I'll send you to her when it's the right time, okay, Fusa-san?"

Fusa studied the queen for a moment and then nodded sadly. "Hai, Joo-sama(Queen-sama)..."

"Why don't you take a break, Fusa-san?" the queen offered.

"O-okay, Joo-sama," Fusa nodded. She turned to the queen and bowed, leaving.

* * *

The princess was crying in her room silently, holding Pyunsuke in her arms. The little snow bunny curled in the Princess's chest, making her feel secure.

"This is what Princesses and Princes have to deal with, huh, Pyunsuke-kun?" she sobbed. "Being an only child is hard...you wouldn't happen to know what that's like, right, Pyunsuke-kun?"

As if in response, the white rodent licked the princess. She giggled and ran her hand through the rabbit's fur, making him kick his foot like a dog.

Princess Tsuki then sat up and got out of bed. She walked towards her window and looked out of the window to see her mother and father greeting some messangers.

She cracked a smile and looked at a pair of sakura flowers. She picked it up gently and put it in her hair, making sure to fix her bells as well. "Alright, if it's for the sake of my parents' lives, I'll do it, but..." Pyunsuke's ears shot up. The princess continued,"It doesn't mean I'll like it."

The princess turned around and walked out, only waiting for Pyunsuke to jump onto her shoulder.

Princess Tsuki made her way down the hall calmly. She made her way to the front and out. The king and queen were still talking to the messanger.

"Mother? Father?" the princess tried to get their attention. They turned around and a smile on both of their faces.

"Tsuki, my darling, there you are, my angel," the queen smiled as she walked to the princess and hugged her. "I was beginning to worry."

"Um, mother, about earlier. I'm very sorry," she apoligized. "I will marry, if it is for the sake of the kingdom."

The queen looked to the king and then back again. She nodded. "Okay, if this is your wish, so it shall be. We will make it happen, my daughter."

A frown fell onto the princess's face. She bowed sadly. "Thank you. I shall get my bags ready."

"Yes. You shall depart tomorrow, we will send you out with one of our finest ninjas to guard you," the King explained.

Princess Tsuki nodded and bowed, folding her ears flat and sulking her tail down. "Yes, father."

And with that, she left.

* * *

The time has come for Princess Tsuki to leave the castle. The princess dragged her wheeled bag down the steps which led to the court with the King and Queen.

"I'm all set, Mother, Father," Tsuki stated, walking up to the two on their throne.

The king smiled and stood up. "Alright, Tsuki." He then clapped his hands twice. "Aisu-san, would you please come out?"

Out of thin air, a fox girl with a white scarf over her mouth and black-blue hair in a high ponytail appeared.

Her eyes were bleak and yellow. Her outfit was black and dark with a mini shirt and a mini skirt over bandages as shorts. She wore black leg warmers and a sword on her belt.

Tsuki blinked. "Who is this?" she asked.

"The name's Aisu. I'm a fox, if you can't tell and I'll be your guardian," the ninja said. She then looked the princess up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. "You won't be able to make it safe to Prince Kanai looking like royalty. You'll easily be robbed or worse: killed."

Tsuki winced at that and looked at her own appearance. "Wh-what's wrong with my look?"

Aisu put her hand to her chin. "You'll attract too much attention. People will recognize you and automatically think you're fresh kill. Plus, if this sort of information were to be let out, assissins beyond belief would come and attack. So, wear this." Aisu tossed Tsuki a grey cloak.

"Eh? What's this?" Tsuki wondered, catching the cloak. "It's so...ugly..."

"This is what you'll have to depend on when it comes to identity, princess," Aisu said.

"Well, if it's for my safety then...okay..." Tsuki sighed and she put on the cloak. She placed the hood over her head and smiled weakly. "Okay, I'm...I'm ready."

"I'm going to miss you, darling," the Queen hugged her daughter, as well as the King.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom, Dad," Tsuki smiled, and breathed to keep from crying.

"Yeah, well, let's get a move on, Princess," Aisu hurried it along.

"A-alright," Tsuki nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**...so? How 'bout it? :3 didja like? **

**please review! ^^**


End file.
